Thor Gunship
Euro Alliance |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-air * Ground support |useguns = * "Mjölnir" beacon * Loudspeaker |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 800 |armortype = Heavy Aircraft |speed = 14 (flying) |turn = 10 |sight = 9 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Shield Command * Tech Center |groundattack = 160-56 * 90% vs. Basic/Animal and Drone * 75% vs. Flak * 55% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 20% vs. Light * 10% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy * 5% vs. all structure armor types |airattack = 160-56 * 80% vs. Scout Ravens * 70% vs. Rocketeers and Gyrocopters * 60% vs. Norio and Uragan * 50% vs. Diverbees * 45% vs. Light Aircraft and Medium Aircraft * 40% vs. Black Widows * 35% vs. Heavy Aircraft, Thor Gunships, Cryocopters, Alanqa Skystations and Quetzals * 15% vs. Hailjets, Ospreys, Hornet UAVs, Dybbuk-Interceptors, Quetzal drones, Leviathan drones and Shrike drones |cooldown = 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) |range = * 7 (ground) * 8 (air) * 1 (minimum range) * 0.7 (radius) |ability = Deploy to use hold position which increases the armor of friendly ground units (except teleporting and naval units) in a radius of 4 around the Thor Gunship by 40% but halves their speed for 450 frames (30 in-game seconds) * The Thor Gunship cannot attack while the hold position is in effect * Has a cooldown of 600 frames (40 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Receives a 20% firepower buff while inside a Lightning Rod's radius * Causes damage in a radius of 2 at where the Thor Gunship crashes when shot down |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Gabriel Wolf }} The Thor Gunship is a heavy attack/support gunship used by European Alliance. It can destroy enemies by generating lightning strikes out of nowhere and boost the defensive capabilities of friendly ground troops. Official description The Thor is the most impressive unit in the European arsenal. Created by a small, independent arms developer, the Thor has become the flagship of the European armed forces, often seen on the battlefield where the European Alliance sets its military might on full display. Its on-board miniaturized weather control device can create lightning bolts out of thin air, vaporizing infantry and heavily damaging aircraft within a radius while the craft's thick armor allows it to soak up plenty of damage. The gunship acts as a command unit in the field, as it is authorized to order personnel on the ground to divert to defensive tactics for a limited time. This makes the Thor a welcome sight to all Allied forces, the mere sight of it enough to instill awe in any soldier.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Thor Gunship is one of the Euro Alliance's Tier 3 units and is the only subfaction-exclusive Tier 3 aircraft of the Allies, equipped with "Mjölnir" beacon and loudspeaker. The beacon can strike enemy infantry and air units by generating small lightning, so the Thor Gunship can be used to attack some infantry regiments without anti air capabilities. In addition, the clustered Thor Gunship has a considerable impact on production buildings, although the high cost makes it difficult to assemble sufficient scale of Thors. Despite the thick armor, Thor Gunships should try to avoid confrontation with enemy air defense armor units and avoid air defense buildings as they also have slow speed. It is also worth noting that the deployed Thor Gunship can change the operational posture of nearby ground forces – slow down the pace and improve their defense capabilities. The commander of the Euro Alliance can use this to gain certain advantages in the defensive battle. Appearances Act One * Thor Gunship first appears in Idle Gossip as an enemy. * Thor Gunship is introduced and first buildable in Sunlight. Cooperative * Chronologically, 2 Thor Gunships can be first controllable by the 1st player in Attack on Buggy. Assessment Behind the scenes * The Thor Gunship's voiceover was originally recorded for a namesake in Atomic_Noodles's Colony Wars and offered to Mental Omega at a later point (alongside the voiceover which became the Speeder Trike's). ** Before it receives the current voiceover, the Thor Gunship used autocannons instead of the storm generator which are still visible on the voxel artwork. Trivia * In Norse mythology, Thor is a god associated with thunder, lightning, storms, strength and protection. ** Thor's hammer, Mjölnir, is also the name of the gunship's weapon. * The Thor Gunship's design is based on the Dropship from Aliens. References zh:雷神炮艇 Category:Aircraft Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance Category:Self Healing